A Last Breath's Remembrance
by Bell Rae
Summary: Kisame remembers the one woman he cared for before his own death. Rated: M for character death, lemon, rape, and mild language. KisamexOC Oneshot // Love/Like story. Rate and Review!


_Naked on the motel bed with my hands tying hers above her head, she looked so beautiful. Her tears stained her porcelain face and her full lips quivered silently. "Why?" she asked in a whisper. "What did I do to you...?" Her sobs grew louder with every passing second. _

"_You did nothing consciously, my dear. You should've known a fine piece of ass such as yourself shouldn't be walking alone in an alleyway at night." I positioned myself, and she felt it, her pleading whimpers becoming screams. "Though, it's not your fault entirely. In fact, it's barely your fault at all. I just can't resist a sexy Kirigakure whore..." _

_The second I thrust into her, she screamed a scream that could've made the whole village go deaf. At that very second, I knew something wasn't right. I glanced down at where we were connected, and my theory was immediately proven. She was a virgin. At first, it made me feel guilty; I hadn't meant to hurt her that much. Then it made me feel powerful and pleasured since she was as tight as when she was born. I didn't know why, but I also felt a little happy that I took such a sexy woman that no one had yet taken. _

_My thoughts had kept me still, and when I came back to reality, I began thrusting slowly, high-pitched groans escaping her. Every time I buried myself within her, her giant breasts bounced steadily up and down. I was afraid to touch them, knowing my disgusting hands would taint their beauty, and my fantasy, as soon as I did. Her screams quieted and my moans grew louder as we came to our climaxes. Her skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat, most likely from the agony she tensed up from when I broke her. Soon the pleasure was too much for her, and she came with a blood curdling shriek and her walls clamped down on me, causing my own pleasure to intensify tenfold. I suddenly shivered violently, coming into her. I normally never did that, but there was something about her that made me not mind if she became pregnant. I pulled out of her slowly, trying not to cause her the pain I had previously and released her hands. _

_She had too little energy to move, and began shivering from fear and overwhelming emotions. I lay down beside her, being in no rush to leave, and wrapped my bulky arms around her chest, feeling her breasts cushion them. I didn't mind her not reacting, since they usually didn't anyway, but I also didn't expect her lean her head back into my shoulder. I wondered if she could possibly be attracted to me, a tailless Jinchuuriki from Akatsuki. _

_She glanced up at me and said, "For a so-called monster, you really are beautiful." She smiled weakly, and drifted to sleep. _

_For the first moment in my life, I had no desire to leave her. She was sexy, attracted to me, and pure before tonight. All I hoped was that she'd still be there in the morning. Of course, I never believed in love at first sight, and I wasn't in love then, but something made me _want_ to be with her, like no other had before. I no longer felt that need to be with ten women at once, but just one to keep me satisfied, and one that I myself could also satisfy. I mean, it's not like others had actually felt pleasured by someone with looks such as mine, so it was a nice change. _

_The next morning, I found out she was twenty-four with nowhere to go. Her name was Ikeda Masumi, meaning purity or increased beauty. Such a fitting name for a beautiful woman who kept herself pure for so long._

"_So," she said, stepping out of the motel room shower, holding a towel around her chest, "Why did you stay the whole night? I thought for sure you'd at least leave, if not kill me."_

_I sighed heavily, "Well, my dear, a sexy, pure gal such as yourself doesn't come around very often. It would be a shame to destroy it." I got out of bed, slipping on my pants, and walked over to where she stood. I cupped her chin with my hand and lifted her head to make her look at me. _

_I leaned in slowly, but her voice interrupted me, "Why did you rape me?" She was so blunt, but I felt she deserved an answer, since I'd been so hypnotized and stupid to stay with her until she came around. _

"_It's not like I'm a handsome young prince, Masumi-chan. And it's much harder for men to stay pure for thirty years until he meets a lovely young lady like yourself," I whispered to her. "Most women I pick up aren't nearly as pretty, and it's not their first time. You were a delicacy. And most delicacies have been taken before. To be frank, Masumi-chan, I didn't think you were a virgin. I don't want to hurt anyone physically, I just wanted myself to be satisfied. You surprised me, Masumi, and I'm very honoured to have taken you first." I was also surprised she didn't think I was an ugly, wretched monster, but I wasn't going to turn her away by saying that. _

_She said nothing, but went up on her tip-toes and kissed me gently. I was in heaven. I looked at the clock through my peripheral vision and broke the kiss quickly. She looked alarmed, but I said, "It's later than I thought. I have to go." _

_I put on my shirt and cloak, grabbed Samehada, and headed for the door. I opened it, and, hearing her speak, I turned to her._

"_I didn't catch your name, by the way," she leaned against the far wall, smiling. _

"_Hoshigaki Kisame."_

_As I walked down the steep hallway of the motel, I imagined her again. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, and her breasts were very large for her figure. Her snow white hair flowed down to her elbows, and she wore thin, red, oval-shaped glasses. But the feature that stunned me the most about her was her ice blue eyes. _

_As I walked out of the motel, I wondered if I'd ever see her again. I'd probably be on another Akatsuki mission to Kirigakure soon, but I didn't want to leave such a vulnerable girl. _

_ ****_

_Five months later, I was assigned an assassination in Kirigakure, but Itachi informed me he wouldn't be going with me, and that I was to make the mission quick. He didn't tell me what exactly he needed me to do afterward, but I knew it was important to him, hearing his demanding tone. I knew then it was my chance to see Masumi again. _

_I disguised myself, of course, and asked around for Ikeda Masumi. The majority said she worked at a motel... the same one we were at together five months ago. _

_When I entered the motel, I saw her sitting at the front desk, her hair up in a high ponytail, with a sad look on her face. I walked over and leaned on the desk, tapping my fingers impatiently on it. She glanced up, and said, "Can I help you, Sir?" _

_She sounded so depressed and monotone, so I said, "Hey there, love."_

_She looked up at me again, and I lifted up my straw hat enough so she could see my face. She let out a startled scream, and a smile quickly formed on her face. She ran around to stand in front of her desk and embraced me. Something was off about her, so I pushed her back a little to get a good look at her. I noticed she was a little overweight, and looked into her eyes for some sort of explanation._

"_It's your fault, Kisame." My theory was proven. She was pregnant. "I honestly didn't think you'd come back, but I'm glad you proved me wrong. I didn't want to have this kid on my own, you know."_

_I didn't want a kid. I never wanted a kid. How could I have been so stupid as to allow that? I didn't think she expected a hug, or a smile, or anything positive. "Shit."_

_She giggled, "I know. Not the best news in your situation. I don't expect you to comfort me, or even stay with me. I just wanted you to know."_

_I knew it must've felt terrible to have a child whose father didn't want it to exist, or even want to be with you. I couldn't help not wanting the kid, though. I lived for violence and pure spite. I bent down and gave her one kiss, just to show I still cared about her. _

"_I want you there, though. I want you to see your kid once, then you can go off back to your criminal life. I'll just stay here, living mine with your abandoned child," she walked back around to her desk and sat down when the phone rang. She answered it. "Moshi moshi? Ah, yes! Thank you for calling. Really? Which one?" I listened to her conversation, and tried to hear the other person. It was a man, for sure. "Oh! Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough... Yes, thank you. Goodbye." She smiled up at me, "My doctor... I'm having a girl. He said he wouldn't know for another week, but he got back to me today. I know you'd prefer a girl over a boy, right?"_

_She was right. It made me a little happier knowing my kid couldn't end up like me. I smirked, showing her that she was right, and said, "Just raise her right, Masumi." I looked outside for a moment, and saw the man I was told to kill. "Ah, I have to go. I'm on a mission right now, actually--"_

"_That's fine. I have to work, anyways. Just... be back in four months, Kisame."_

_I leaned over the desk, kissed her, and asked, "Why do you like me? After I... did something to you like that..."_

"_I like you because... you didn't mean to. And you're kind, and polite, and seem to care about me. You've blessed me with a daughter without the struggle of relationships, and... my emotions can't seem to get enough of you. I don't exactly know why, Kisame, but I... love you."_

_I couldn't answer her. I didn't love her. She accepted me, didn't expect much of me, and cared about me, too. But I was made for death, not love. I couldn't feel something so complicated such as that. I knew she didn't expect me to respond, and that's what I liked so much about her, "You accept me, and you don't listen to others' opinions. You don't expect me to react like everyone else, and I like you for that."_

_I turned and left. What else could I say? I couldn't think of anything to make it better, so why make matters worse? I had to finish my mission and return to Itachi. _

_ ****_

_Four months later, I'd returned to Kirigakure as part of my "vacation". After Itachi died, I really had no reason to stick around Akatsuki, except for when Madara needed me for missions. I knew Masumi was supposed to have our kid soon, so I went back to that motel to look for her. When I saw she wasn't there, I asked a woman passing by where Masumi'd went. She'd told me Masumi went home the week prior because her stomach had gotten too big to do her job correctly. _

_After searching and asking for several hours, I finally found someone who knew where she was staying. When I got there, I knocked on the door to have an old woman answer. I asked her if Ikeda Masumi was there, and she said, "I'm sorry, young man, but she went to the hospital a couple nights ago. She was in labour, you know. If you'd like to go see her, she's probably at the hospital behind that motel she works at. Perhaps you could catch her before she has her baby."_

_I ran off in the direction the woman had pointed in, and walked through the hospital doors twenty minutes later. After I got Masumi's room number from the young woman at the front desk, I ran to the nearest elevator. The one thing Masumi asked of me, and I may have missed it..._

_I'd gotten to her room and opened the door slowly. She'd been laying slightly elevated in bed, panting heavily. She looked over to me, a little startled, and smiled like she always had, "Kisame... No need to worry. She was born yesterday, but the medication I'm on takes all my energy..."_

_She'd already had the kid. "Is... she okay?" I sat in the chair closest to her, caressing her hair softly._

"_She's healthy. She looks more like me than you, actually. She was born underwater, so they're keeping her in the back room to monitor her health. I... I named her Mizuko..." she smiled shyly, making sure I was okay with the name._

"_It's not like I have any say, or really care. I just came because you wanted me to be here." I got up, turning to leave._

"_I know you don't want to grow an attachment to her, Kisame, but I really think you ought to see her, even if it's just once. I also know you don't want to be a father, which I understand in your situation, but when she grows up and asks about you, I'd like to at least tell her you cared. Maybe you don't love me, maybe you don't even love _her_, but you should at least care enough to see her face. Just once, Kisame. Keep the image of your abandoned child in your head when you're feeling down, so she can make you happy even when she's living her life alone without you."_

_She was right, so I sat back down just in time for a nurse to walk in with my kid in her arms. She bent over and handed my daughter to me, and I held her for the first and last time. Her hair was a little passed her ears, and was a radiant bluish-white. Her skin was white, but with a dull bluish-gray tint to it. She opened her eyes, and they shined an icy blue, just like her mother. "Ikeda Mizuko," I said gently, and she grunted in return, opening her mouth a little. I saw her teeth, which were already halfway in; They were straight and had a dull point, like my own, but more "civilized". _

_I'd grown a slight attachment to both Mizuko and Masumi, and decided to stay with her until I was assigned another mission._

_ ****_

_That day didn't come for an entire month. I was sitting in an abandoned shed with Masumi's head on my shoulder when I received a message from Madara stating my new mission: To bring the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki to him to seal. Just two weeks prior, I had gone to the base to seal the same Jinchuuriki when it transformed into a tentacle. Not wanting Sasuke to be fooled again, Madara had said he'd send me on the same mission when he felt necessary. _

_I'd stood up slowly and stood in front of Masumi, "I've been assigned a mission, which I'm afraid I may not return from." I'd helped her stand, and placed a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, and our tongues intertwined, massaging each other. I'd felt an urge to take it further, but glanced to the side to see Mizuko looking up at us in awe. I quickly broke the kiss, and placed a quick one on her cheek._

_I'd turned to pick up Mizuko, but she tried to crawl away, giggling like she always did. I'd pretended she was quicker than me, and said, "Haha, you're too fast for me!" I gave a mighty chuckle, and she rolled onto her back, surrendering. I then swiftly picked her up, hugging her gently, "I don't hate you, Mizuko-chan. Remember that." Then I put her back down and grabbed Samehada, which was leaning against the wall next to the shed door and placed it on my back. _

_I slowly turned to Masumi, "If I'm not back in a week, then I'm gone. You'll hear news soon enough." I walked out of the shed, fighting the need to turn back to her beautiful face._

"_I love you!" she shouted. _

I felt the Double Lariat pierce the skin of my neck, Raikage and Killer Bee on either side of me. The sudden pain of my neck being torn from my body made me think of those memories. 'I _want_ to love you, Masumi...'

I took my last breath, remembering Mizuko, and spoke clearly, "You're too fast for me."

* * *

**There's my Kisame love story / Oneshot / one and only fic for him. ;D**

**I was so shocked and disappointed by his death that I just had to make a Fic about him and an OC. :)**

**I hope you like it, and, in case you didn't realize, it was all a flashback, and the last thing Kisame says were his last words in the manga.**

**And for those of you who _really_ live under a rock: Yes, Kisame was decapitated by the Double Lariat used by Killer Bee and Raikage. **

**Please review and favourite! I like both good and bad feedback.**

**Thanks a ton~!!**

- Alice Rose


End file.
